The Adventures of Golden Shadow and Chip: Zombie Apocalypse
by superfaylinne101
Summary: Surviving is one thing. Zombies are another. Join Golden Shadow and Chip as they explore the world looking for supernatural events. This action filled book will kick you sky high.
1. Chapter 1

_**Zombie Apocalypse**_

"Grh"

"What was that?" The creepy old teacher asked.

"Zombie, Zombie," you could hear from outside.

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS ZOMBIES!" Shouted the creepy old teacher, "WHAT ARE THEY TEACHING KIDS THESE DAYS!" The teacher continued.

All the kids were laughing. The teacher was apparently right there is no SUCH THING AS ZOMBIES. But I knew and Chip knew there are such things as zombies. Horace is snorting like a crazy pig that is about to get butchered. Horace is definitely my enemy. I have a really big fan club so does he. We each have our own flag. Theirs is a little cooler. Ours is a bat for a shadowy night. Theirs is swords because they believe they are stronger. Well, they are not stronger we are defiantly stronger because we have the power of friends. They have the power of bullying us kinder kids around. I would say they are a bunch of meanies. They don't belong in this school. THEY ALWAYS CALL THE TEACHER'S FAT. The teachers are kind and caring.

*grumble grumble*

"Those are zombies," Golden Shadow muttered to her crush.

"Yeah! Those are zombies, Golden Shadow!" Exclaimed her enemy, Horace.

"Do not listen to him, Golden Shadow. " said Golden Shadow's crush named Chip smoothly and kindly.

The creepy old teacher stared straight at me. I knew what she was going to say but right before she was going to say it a zombie leaped out and ran straight for her. Good thing I always keep a pocket knife with me.

I sliced the zombies neck and it was dead. The teacher scolded me for having a pocket knife in school.

5 hours later

The little town of Georfe (Geo-ore-fe) FlappyTown is overrun by zombies.

"Chip where are you? For five hours in a row I have been calling his name and he never answers. Wow! I have an amazing present for him yet he ignores me. Thanks a lot, Chip! I remember you wanted a bow and arrow for your birthday or even Christmas," screamed Golden Shadow.

Golden Shadow saw Chip fighting zombies she was so amazed at his fighting skills.

"WOW! You are really good at killing those stupid creatures but you are not as good as me with the 15 martial art classes I took. Oh, that reminds me. I have an early birthday present for you. Here a banshee bow and arrow," said Golden Shadow while giving Chip the Banshee Bow and arrow.

There was a zombie behind Chip.

"Watch out!" Golden Shadow exclaimed while she got the pocket knife out and chucked it at the zombies head.

"Great shot!" Chip said surprised, "I need some target practice with the Banshee Bow and Arrow. We should get to safety. I found a house with knives for you and a scope for my bow and arrow. I also found food and water. There is everything we need in it."

"Awesome JOB Chip," said Golden Shadow.

1 ½ hours later

We are at the amazing house, I think it is amazing. The only con about it was how long it took. I can't believe Chip and I are alone. Normally Chip is out with his friends. I was not one of his friends until now. I think he is afraid for his friends. I continue asking him but, he never responds. He just gives me a grunting noise.

"Oh you know you kept on asking me questions on how am I? I feel worried but also at the same time I feel like we were meant to be near each other. I just am feeling worried about my friends and if they are alive or not alive. Thanks for making me feel comfortable about my friends though," Chip said while hugging Golden Shadow.

"Shh. I think the family that lives here is dead. I heard a rustling sound in the back of the house. I'll go check," whispered Golden Shadow.

5 minutes later

"HORACE! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Yelled Golden Shadow!

Uh oh, thought Chip, better go get Golden Shadow.

"I am only here because I want to hurt you. I knew you would come to my expensive house all because of how it looks. Unless you leave at nightfall. I forgot to mention that there are zombies flooding the entire village by then. Hello, Chip. How are you? You guys are leaving at nightfall and I want to see you guys leave for sure," Horace said suspiciously.

"Deal. As long as we get 90% of your food" Chip said approvingly.

"What? 90% of my food? That is ridiculous. You can steal your own food because there is no store clerk after all. Why can't you do that instead?" questioned Horace snottily.

"And why would we do that?" Golden Shadow and Chip pointed out.

"I do not know! There are no store clerks like I told you before," yelled Horace.

"That's it we are leaving now! Golden Shadow come on," yelled Chip.

"Bye bye Horace," sneered Golden Shadow.

5 hours later…

"Hey, the sky is clearing up. Do you think the zombie apocalypse over?" wondered Golden Shadow.

"Over they're looking cars are coming. My friends are finally back. Let's go Golden Shadow. Hey, what's the matter?" Chip said happily.

"It's just you have friends and family and I don't," wept Golden Shadow.

"Hey Chip! Is that Golden Shadow over theirs? She is absolutely dangerous. Don't go near her. I am leaving to Alaska," whispered one of Chip's friends.

"Actually once you know her she is actually really kind. Why do you even make fun of her? She gave me a banshee bow and arrow," Chip whispered back.

"Hey Chip can I talk to you?" questioned Golden Shadow

"Yeah, sure what do you need?" asked Chip.

"I pit pocketed your friends over there. I ... I uh ..."

"Yeah. What is it?"

"I found out that your friends are moving away. You should uh probably go talk to them." Golden Shadow stated.

"Hey! Thomas, are you moving away?" Chip interrogated.

"I didn't want to tell you, but I am moving away to Alaska. It wasn't my decision. It was my parents," Thomas told Chip frantically.

"What about the others?" Chip said with his eyes tearing up.

"I don't know," Thomas responded. Chip started to hobble on over to Bryant.

"Hey Chip. I heard you heard about me and Bryant moving away. I am moving to the next town over." Bryant nervously said.

"To where the creepy muesuem is, okay!" Chip exclaimed.

"Our next mission lies there. Apparently there is a mummified Museum," Golden Shadow stated from out of no where.

The End

Watch out for the next book the Mummified Museum

What would you do if you were in a zombie apocalypse? Would you run or fight? Well, it is either get killed or kill. I am Golden Shadow my crush is the really cute Chip. My enemy: Horace. None survived it yet except Horace, Chip, and me. Can you survive the zombie apocalypse?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Zombie Apocalypse**_

"Grh"

"What was that?" The creepy old teacher asked.

"Zombie, Zombie," you could hear from outside.

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS ZOMBIES!" Shouted the creepy old teacher, "WHAT ARE THEY TEACHING KIDS THESE DAYS!" The teacher continued.

All the kids were laughing. The teacher was apparently right there is no SUCH THING AS ZOMBIES. But I knew and Chip knew there are such things as zombies. Horace is snorting like a crazy pig that is about to get butchered. Horace is definitely my enemy. I have a really big fan club so does he. We each have our own flag. Theirs is a little cooler. Ours is a bat for a shadowy night. Theirs is swords because they believe they are stronger. Well, they are not stronger we are defiantly stronger because we have the power of friends. They have the power of bullying us kinder kids around. I would say they are a bunch of meanies. They don't belong in this school. THEY ALWAYS CALL THE TEACHER'S FAT. The teachers are kind and caring.

*grumble grumble*

"Those are zombies," Golden Shadow muttered to her crush.

"Yeah! Those are zombies, Golden Shadow!" Exclaimed her enemy, Horace.

"Do not listen to him, Golden Shadow. " said Golden Shadow's crush named Chip smoothly and kindly.

The creepy old teacher stared straight at me. I knew what she was going to say but right before she was going to say it a zombie leaped out and ran straight for her. Good thing I always keep a pocket knife with me.

I sliced the zombies neck and it was dead. The teacher scolded me for having a pocket knife in school.

5 hours later

The little town of Georfe (Geo-ore-fe) FlappyTown is overrun by zombies.

"Chip where are you? For five hours in a row I have been calling his name and he never answers. Wow! I have an amazing present for him yet he ignores me. Thanks a lot, Chip! I remember you wanted a bow and arrow for your birthday or even Christmas," screamed Golden Shadow.

Golden Shadow saw Chip fighting zombies she was so amazed at his fighting skills.

"WOW! You are really good at killing those stupid creatures but you are not as good as me with the 15 martial art classes I took. Oh, that reminds me. I have an early birthday present for you. Here a banshee bow and arrow," said Golden Shadow while giving Chip the Banshee Bow and arrow.

There was a zombie behind Chip.

"Watch out!" Golden Shadow exclaimed while she got the pocket knife out and chucked it at the zombies head.

"Great shot!" Chip said surprised, "I need some target practice with the Banshee Bow and Arrow. We should get to safety. I found a house with knives for you and a scope for my bow and arrow. I also found food and water. There is everything we need in it."

"Awesome JOB Chip," said Golden Shadow.

1 ½ hours later

We are at the amazing house, I think it is amazing. The only con about it was how long it took. I can't believe Chip and I are alone. Normally Chip is out with his friends. I was not one of his friends until now. I think he is afraid for his friends. I continue asking him but, he never responds. He just gives me a grunting noise.

"Oh you know you kept on asking me questions on how am I? I feel worried but also at the same time I feel like we were meant to be near each other. I just am feeling worried about my friends and if they are alive or not alive. Thanks for making me feel comfortable about my friends though," Chip said while hugging Golden Shadow.

"Shh. I think the family that lives here is dead. I heard a rustling sound in the back of the house. I'll go check," whispered Golden Shadow.

5 minutes later

"HORACE! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Yelled Golden Shadow!

Uh oh, thought Chip, better go get Golden Shadow.

"I am only here because I want to hurt you. I knew you would come to my expensive house all because of how it looks. Unless you leave at nightfall. I forgot to mention that there are zombies flooding the entire village by then. Hello, Chip. How are you? You guys are leaving at nightfall and I want to see you guys leave for sure," Horace said suspiciously.

"Deal. As long as we get 90% of your food" Chip said approvingly.

"What? 90% of my food? That is ridiculous. You can steal your own food because there is no store clerk after all. Why can't you do that instead?" questioned Horace snottily.

"And why would we do that?" Golden Shadow and Chip pointed out.

"I do not know! There are no store clerks like I told you before," yelled Horace.

"That's it we are leaving now! Golden Shadow come on," yelled Chip.

"Bye bye Horace," sneered Golden Shadow.

5 hours later…

"Hey, the sky is clearing up. Do you think the zombie apocalypse over?" wondered Golden Shadow.

"Over they're looking cars are coming. My friends are finally back. Let's go Golden Shadow. Hey, what's the matter?" Chip said happily.

"It's just you have friends and family and I don't," wept Golden Shadow.

"Hey Chip! Is that Golden Shadow over theirs? She is absolutely dangerous. Don't go near her. I am leaving to Alaska," whispered one of Chip's friends.

"Actually once you know her she is actually really kind. Why do you even make fun of her? She gave me a banshee bow and arrow," Chip whispered back.

"Hey Chip can I talk to you?" questioned Golden Shadow

"Yeah, sure what do you need?" asked Chip.

"I pit pocketed your friends over there. I ... I uh ..."

"Yeah. What is it?"

"I found out that your friends are moving away. You should uh probably go talk to them." Golden Shadow stated.

"Hey! Thomas, are you moving away?" Chip interrogated.

"I didn't want to tell you, but I am moving away to Alaska. It wasn't my decision. It was my parents," Thomas told Chip frantically.

"What about the others?" Chip said with his eyes tearing up.

"I don't know," Thomas responded. Chip started to hobble on over to Bryant.

"Hey Chip. I heard you heard about me and Bryant moving away. I am moving to the next town over." Bryant nervously said.

"To where the creepy muesuem is, okay!" Chip exclaimed.

"Our next mission lies there. Apparently there is a mummified Museum," Golden Shadow stated from out of no where.

The End

Watch out for the next book the Mummified Museum

What would you do if you were in a zombie apocalypse? Would you run or fight? Well, it is either get killed or kill. I am Golden Shadow my crush is the really cute Chip. My enemy: Horace. None survived it yet except Horace, Chip, and me. Can you survive the zombie apocalypse?


End file.
